


Tony Stark has fallen in love.

by jyuukyuu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuukyuu/pseuds/jyuukyuu
Summary: Tony Stark has fallen in love. If that’s not a newsworthy story, who knows what is.Tony Stark has fallen in love with a villain. More so, a villain who’s not quite a villain- a perpetrator of evil, but a victim of his circumstances. Someone forgivable, but when Tony had said so, his beloved had responded that Tony should be with someone he didn’t have to forgive. (Bull. I’m in love with you, idiot.)Tony Stark has fallen in...





	Tony Stark has fallen in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly cheesy. If you're into that, well, I have the fic for you. Lol.

Tony Stark has fallen in love. If that’s not a newsworthy story, who knows what is.

Tony Stark has fallen in love with a villain. More so, a villain who’s not quite a villain- a perpetrator of evil, but a victim of his circumstances. Someone forgivable, but when Tony had said so, his beloved had responded that Tony should be with someone he didn’t have to forgive. (Bull. I’m in love with you, idiot.)

Tony Stark has fallen in love with Loki Laufeyson, Norse god, near-immortal, destined to bring about the apocalypse known as Ragnarök (Loki says that’s just a myth created by Christians to liken Norse mythology to their own faith, and Tony finds that it makes sense).

Tony stark has fallen in love. Every day, he falls even deeper.

One morning, he nearly begins to weep because Loki walks into the living room, hair in a high ponytail and with a blue denim jacket on, and Tony starts thinking about how well Loki is adapting to “Midgardian” life and how proud he is of Loki for that and how absolutely stunning he looks in Midgardian clothes. Loki, who had fallen into an armchair and begun peeling an orange, had looked up from the task and been perplexed at the shininess of his partner’s eyes. He had become even more confused when Tony tried to explain it, voice half there and half not, gesturing wildly, and offered Tony his orange with the reasoning that Tony must have bottomed out his blood sugar or something.

Every day, there’s something new to love. A thousand years of life experience makes for a very multi-faceted, layered personality, and Tony feels privileged to be able to explore it. He knows that a decade of conversation wouldn’t be enough time to get the full picture of Loki’s life- there are too many stories to tell, ranging from the throes of battle to the kitchens of the Asgardian castle where he baked with his mother. Tony wants to hear it all, to be told each and every shiny or gritty detail of each day of his lover’s life, and he spent time mourning the time he wouldn’t have to enjoy it.

Loki’s lifetime was another four thousand years. Tony’s was another forty, if he aimed to impress. He knew that within the next ten or twenty, his looks would wither away and he’d be another wrinkly old man angry at life for the opportunities it wouldn’t give him. He knew that he had a decade or so to spend with Loki. He knew it wasn’t enough.

Until one day.

One day, Loki showed up with a golden apple in his hand. He had a twig or five tangled into his hair, holes and tears in his clothes, and paused to catch his breath after teleporting straight into Tony’s penthouse, chaotic looks and all. Tony was mildly concerned, but waited for an explanation. And oh, did he get one.

The apple was time.

It seemed so magical, so unlikely a promise- Tony knew that life was never so easy, that it couldn’t grant him this wish. He also knew that Loki wouldn’t lie about something like this, and so he spent a couple minutes working it through in his mind, processing the implications. During which time Loki got increasingly nervous and promised that if Tony changed his mind regarding their relationship, he would not be bound to Loki and could go on to do whatever he wanted, he didn’t have to-

Tony chewed Loki out for the lack of faith in him and took a big first bite of the apple. The look of wonder and adoration in Loki’s eyes when he looked up was breathtaking, and he ate it all, then went to hug his lover.

Tony Stark has fallen in love. He falls more in love each and every day. He has a lot of days in front of him- a lot of days to fall in love.

He will count himself lucky for each and every one of them.


End file.
